megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Thunder Bolt
Thunder Bolt, known as in Japan and in the English version of Mega Man: The Power Battle, is Cloud Man's special weapon. This weapon shoots a ball of electricity straight forward (though due to a program glitch, it tends to curve downward if fired while falling). It travels through walls and splits on impact with an enemy, traveling upwards and downwards. This weapon will electrocute Junk Man, preventing him from using his Junk Shield and magnetism attacks if used consecutively. It is also an effective weapon to use against VAN Pookin and Bass. Conversely, if the Thunder Bolt is used on Spring Man, it will cause him to become magnetized, and he will pull Mega Man toward him and toss him upward, causing some serious damage (8 units). It will also supercharge Turbo Man, making him temporarily invincible as he drives around his chamber, and will interrupt the elemental orb attack from the Wily Capsule. The Thunder Bolt can also be used to activate the elevating barrel machines in Junk Man's stage so the player can reach the Rush Jet item and momentarily illuminate the dark hallway in Shade Man's stage if the player does not have the Scorch Wheel yet. If the Thunder Bolt is shot on the cloud platforms on Cloud Man's stage, it will cause a thunderstorm in the platform and the electricity can hurt Mega Man. Damage Data Chart Known damage values in units for Mega Man 7. *''If Thunder Bolt is used on Turbo Man, he becomes invincible for a few seconds. During this time he transforms and attempts to ram into Mega Man.'' *''If Spring Man is hit by Thunder Bolt, he magnetizes himself, attempting to pull Mega Man into him. If he succeeds he grabs Mega Man and sends him into the ceiling.'' *''If Thunder Bolt is used on the Wily Capsule, Wily will be electrocuted and will not shoot the elemental orbs; however, this does not damage him.'' Bosses weak against Thunder Bolt *Junk Man: Mega Man 7 and Mega Man: The Power Battle *VAN Pookin: Mega Man: The Power Battle Gallery MM7ThunderBoltSprite.png|Sprite of Mega Man equipped with the Thunder Bolt on the Weapon Get screen. Trivia *A weapon with a similar name, the Lightning Bolt, can be obtained in Mega Man & Bass after defeating Dynamo Man. *In Mega Man: Powered Up, Elec Man uses an attack called Thunder Bolt when he loses half of his health. However, the attack is similar to the Lightning Bolt rather than the Thunder Bolt. This is due to the fact that during the attack, he calls down lightning bolts from the sky that strike the ground. On Hard mode, he uses Thunder Bolt three times. *This weapon is the only one in the game to cause more than one Robot Master to use an alternate attack when used. Spring Man becomes magnetized and tries to throw Mega Man into the ceiling, while Turbo Man becomes invincible and tries to charge into Mega Man at higher speeds than normal. *The color scheme of the Thunder Bolt bears a striking resemblance to the color scheme use for Mega Man on the North American box art of Mega Man. The color scheme of the Laser Trident from Mega Man 9 also shares some similarities to Bad Box Art Mega Man. *This weapon shares the same name of an Electric-type move in the ''Pokémon'' series. See also Similar Weapons *Electric Spark from Mega Man X *Spark Shot from Mega Man Zero 2 *Spark Shock from Mega Man 3 Category:Special Weapons in the classic series Category:Mega Man 7 items Category:Mega Man: The Power Battle items Category:Electric weapons Category:Splitting Weapons